logosfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Radio 1
1967–1970 Early BBC Radio logos were created for use in print, such as letterheads, but also for use in the Radio Times. This is the launch logo for Radio 1, which mainly appeared in black and white, recreated here as it appeared in colour. 1970–1973 An early attempt at a unified look for national BBC radio, this logo was used across the other three national BBC stations with the different numeral for each. However,instead of 1970s BBC logo, it used rounded replica version of 1958-1963 logo of BBC. 1973–1975 This short-lived logo appeared in the early-70s, before all BBC Radio logos were standarised in 1975. 1975–1990 Arguably the most famous of all of Radio 1's logos, this logo came to symbolise the era of Radio 1 that lasted until the station's shakeup in 1993, even after the logo was replaced in 1990. This logo was created as part of a standardised set of logos for the four national BBC stations, all using a stylised numeral with the station name inside. 1978–1988 A minor change to the logo promoting Radio 1's then-new frequencies on medium wave, 275 and 285 meters, after an international agreement saw all of BBC Radio's frequencies change in November 1978. A later change of BBC policy saw the BBC drop the use of the traditional meters format for radio wavelengths, and the Radio 1 logo was changed accordingly to 1053 and 1089 (kHz). 1988–1990 A stylised version of the logo introduced to accompany the launch of the highly anticipated national Radio 1 FM network, largely completed by 1989. Before this Radio 1 had shared with Radio 2 FM at selected times during the week and on Bank Holidays. At the same time, jingles began calling the station 'Radio 1 FM', and shortly after '1FM', a name that was officially used both on and off air until 1994, including the station's RDS identification ('BBC 1FM'). 1990–1994 In 1988 the BBC introduced a new corporate logo, and slowly began introducing it onto graphics and logos for radio and TV, in a way it hadn't previously done. In 1990 this meant BBC Radio received new logos, based on the 'BBC Radio' logo at the top with the slightly obscured numeral below, with the number displayed as a word next to it as well. In the bottom right there was also the frequency range with the word 'FM' displayed below it. At this time the station was still referred to as '1FM'. Radio1FM1990.jpg 1994–1997 After Matthew Bannister had finished getting rid of the 'Smashey and Nicey' DJs of Radio 1, in 1994, the '1FM' name and image of the station was dropped and the new logo reflected the station's new aim to provide new music for a younger audience. Radio 1 was still attracting an average audience of 30 year olds and wanted to lower this with its new image. 1997–2000 Introduced in October 1997 which saw all departments, brands, and channels of the BBC using the same logo typeface and layout, with a view on saving costs with colour logos. The personality of the brand was conveyed in other means. Radio 1 used play, forward, rewind and stop symbols to complement the logo. This version includes the frequency, but the logo was also used without it: Logo 8hh.gif 2000–2007 However BBC Radio decided to break away from this style and introduced new logos for its national stations in 2000, with the rest of the BBC soon following suit. 2007–present In 2007 BBC Radio decided to create a more unified look for its stations by putting the numeral in a circle, with the 'BBC Radio' logo to the top left of this. As Radio 1 already had a logo with its numeral in a circle, the only changes made were to move the 'BBC Radio' part to the top left in line with the other station's new logos, and the numeral was made clearer. File:BBC_Innuendo_Bingo_End_Board_2015.png|''Innuendo Bingo'' (2015) Category:Radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:BBC Radio Category:BBC Category:1967 Category:London Category:United Kingdom Category:Youth oriented Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:Contemporary hit radio stations Category:Europe’s Biggest Dance Show